Felix, You forgot something!
by sotarosofthefireclan
Summary: Alex wants the golden sun, which belongs to Isaac due to Alex giving it to him for short term forgiveness, a new adept comes and ruins everything for Alex. Rated for everything under the NC 17 list.
1. Alive again

"Felix, please stop!" Jenna cried. Felix put down the trainers whip he was using to whip Jenna's knuckles. "Don't come near my stuff again. If you let me catch you in there again..." *Why is he doing this,* Jenna thought to herself. Felix was pissed off. Jenna had been snooping through his room and just about found the box that felix kept his drugs in. He had it all... Ecstacy, Pot, Blow, Mescaline... He was in a bad mood since Jenna had gone rooting around his room.   
  
Felix went into his room and lit himself a blunt. *That was a close one,* he thout to himself, pulling out a "Playboy" magazine. He knew that if his parents found out about all of his "Toy's", they would ban him from Vale. He flipped through the magazine, getting tired of just pictures... He wanted the real stuff. He packed his bags and set out to find his buddy, Isaac, and they set off together with Mai, who had been living with Isaac. Jenna followed unnoticed. The three, sorry, four, set off for the south. What they also didn't notice, was a pillar of light raining down on the ruins where Mt. Aleph once stood.  
  
Deep inside Mt. Aleph, something terrible, wonderful, but terrible was happening. Down in the center of Sol Sanctum, there was a windowless, doorless room with just a pillar of lighr hitting a carving on the floor where a blue haired handsome young man lay. The young boy opened his eyes, which were filled with hate, peace, and love all at once. He stood up and cast a powerfull energy blast, also known as psyenergy, and broke a hole in the ceiling of the room where the pillar was. He slowly climbed out and stood up, his beautiful blue hair swaing in the breeze. Alex was alive, once again. 


	2. Errands

Alex used a pure ply on himself to relieve him of his wounds. He made his way to the town of Vale and stayed the night in the inn. There, he met someone who wasn't too happy to see him. "You rotten little fucker! you're still alive?" Garret shouted as he grabbed Alex by the scruff of his collar and dragged him outside. "Garret! What a pleasant surprise! It's so good to see you again." Alex said, smiling. Garret pulled him behind Vale and into the bushes. Garret set him down and was about to say something, when Alex whipped out the Tisiphone Edge from inside his robe. "Just a little trinket I picked up at the Vale weapon shop." he told Garret, with a smile on his face. His expression changed when he saw Garret's fist clench around the Dark Sword. "Don't think so." he told Garret as he pointed the Rune Blade to Garret's throat. "You can come with me. I have a little errand to run. To Isaac's house we go."  
  
When they reached Isaac's house, they discovered a letter on the door that said he would be away in Laliviero with Felix to visit their friend, Sheba. "Dammit!" Alex and Garret both cursed at the same time. The 2 of them said bye to Garret's family and set off for Laliviero. They were just on their way out of vale when Alex spotted something bouncing around. "Oh my god! Fizz! it's you!" Garret shouted to the bouncing blue ball of light. A little aquatic looking creature appeared. "Fizz was about to flee, when Garret jumped on his back. "How did you get set free from that slut, Mai's mind?...wait. The bar... There were lights... Everybody was glowing... hang on... maybe those were just some side affects of thos mescaline tabs I took that day... no, I'm pretty sure I saw all of you Djinie fly out." Garet said. Alex then looked at Garret as if he were a quere. "Yeah, and you already know how to use us... jus call fourth us and then summon us..." Fizz told them. "Can you go with me?" Garret asked Fizz. "Fuck you, bitch, I'm goin' with the guy with some personality and a brain. good sense of style, too." fizz said, sounding somewhat pissed off at Garret and turning into a ball of light again and then shooting at Alex's head. "Thank you, I think." Alex muttered under his breath. 'How dare he call my Mai a slut' he thought to himself.  
  
*Snap*! Isaac, Felix and Mai all jumped at the sound of a twig. They all drew their weapons, Felix with Excalibure, Isaac with the Sol Blade, and Mai with the Nebula Wand. Jenna walked out of the bushes and scared the living shit out of Felix and Isaac. She walked over to Mai. "Where the Hell do you think you're going without me?" she asked. "We were... just... going out to visit Sheba... Felix, you bastard! You said Jenna knew where we were going!" Mai shouted. "Oh Felix, You forgot something." Jenna told him, pulling out a small box filled up with Blunts, Pills, Syringes, Joints, a pipe, and bags of drugs one would have never believed existed. "Mind if I steal a mesq. pill?" Jenna laughed. Felix, Mai and Isaac all laughed. Jenna passed around the box so everybody could take out their "Medication" and Felix passed around a lighter. "I thought you would rat on me for having this stuff. I never knew you would do this stuff with me." sorry 'bout the whip..."   
  
*Snap*! everyone picked up their weapons as a verry pissed off Garret walked out of the bushes. "How did you get here. "Him..." Garret muttered as Alex walked out of the bushes. "Hello. Remember me? Don't bother asking, "cause I'm not going to tell you. Here. To prove I'm on your side, I'll even make ammends for everything wrong I've done." he said, looking around at the astonished faces of everybody else. "And how do you propose to do that?" Isaac asked. Alex walked over to Isaac and shot a beam of black light at Isaac's head. Isaac felt like he had just taken a dozzen Ecstacy pills, and he felt great. "I've officially given you the power you need to wield the golden sun and more alchemy the world has ever seen." Mai walked over to Alex and handed him a straw filled with blow and gave it to him. "You're officially part of the group, even though you did betray us..." Garret was pissed off even more and everybody could tell. "Here. You can share this blunt with me." Jenna told him. This made Garret feel slightly uneasy. That is until Felix shot one of those "If you make my sister sad in any way, I'll make you pay dearly" glares. Garret hapily took a puff, now knowing that it was Ok to smoke with Jenna. "To Laliviero we go!" Isaac shouted. 'Isaac. I will take the power of the golden sun back' Alex thought to himself. 'But only when the time is right...' 


	3. Sakura

Isaac and the gang were wlaking along, when a zombie poped out of the ground. "Echo!" felix cried, but nothing happened. "You jerk, The djenie all flew away in the bar that one night when Mai got up on the table and started to stripdance to the music!" Garret shouted at him. "How do you know this?" He asked, taking a slash. Alex walked over to him and called upon Fizz. "Never mind, then..." He said. Just then, Isaac walked over to Felix and murmured "I don't feel well... Take the power of alchemy..." Falling to the ground. Blood started to pour out of his mouth. 'Drug overdose' Mai thought to herself, a tear seeping down her cheek. "Isaac!" she screamed, running towards his dead body. "He's dead..." she thought. "Isaac... Please no..." It was too late. He was already dead. Felix was about to take the power of alchemy, when a girl walked over, focusing her mind, the beam pointed to her and she looked at the zombie, which then exploded. "Hey Felix! What hapened to Isaac?!?!" cried two familliar voices. Ivan and Sheba ran over to Isaac's dead body. "He's dead" Sheba told everybody. It apears that those drugs you all took didn't kill him, but it was the power of the psyenergy he held. "How the hell did you know we were on drugs?" Mai asked. "...I... sort of read your mind... Sory for doing it without permision..." Sheba stutered. "I've been practicing speed reading." she told them. "Here, you can borow our djinni. Sakura, here found all of them but one. We need fizz, but it apears that Alex has it and is one of you guys now." Sakura walked over to Isaac and took the Sol Blade from him. "My weapon broke. Do you think his body will care?" she asked calmly, putting an acid on her toung. "No, he would gladly let you have it if he couldn't use it himself." Felix said. "This shortens up our journey, seeing as how our prize came to us..." he said picking up Sheba.   
  
*Three years later  
  
The adepts got married, Felix to Sheba, Ivan to Sakura, Jenna to Garret, and Mai to Alex. Today, Ivan actually did something cool and threw a party. There were drugs like you wouldn't believe. Everyone was stoned out of their minds, each couple in a different room, getting it on. They were having a contest to see who could last the longest without stoping. Only one rule. No protection. In Garret and Jenna's room, Garret already had the floor flooded with jizz, In Felix and Sheba's room, Sheba was all over Felix, In Mai and Alex's room, Mai was practically smothering Alex with her boobs, but in Ivan and Sakura's room, Sakura was having some second thoughts. "I'm not to sure about this... I think this might just... SHIT! SHIT! Keep going! Oh yes! SHIT! Little did anybody know, what Sakura was thinking was about to become a reality. 


End file.
